


Rise of the Guardians 2: Return of Pitch Black

by EveningBlaze16



Category: Rise of the Guardians (ROTG), Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Emotional Manipulation, Feels, Implied Deaths, Magic, Multi, Occasional fluff, Original Character(s), Romance, don't wory this isn't all sadness and gloom, mental manipluation, mention of spyro characters, mentions of Spyro Locations, mentions of or implied abuse, past truama, spirits of children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 22,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveningBlaze16/pseuds/EveningBlaze16
Summary: so pitch has had it with playing games. no more attacking from the shadows, or taking away the symbolic nature. no. If the guardians are so sure they can protect the children? then let's see what happens when those children are the ones fighting them. the guardians have to confront things they probably have been trying to keep away. in the thick of it is a 17-year-old Jamie and a mysterious girl named Jasmine. A new journey begins but who will be a guardian and who will stay a nightmare? after all, you can't always save everyone, no matter how much you want to or believe that you can.
Kudos: 2





	1. Pretext/Jasmine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey guys. so to be clear? unlike my other fanfics, I will only be mentioning the names in the chapter titles. this is to make it clear who's lense we're seeing or who we're supposed to focus on. most chapters will be one or two characters and very rarely will it be more than three. So chapters with only one main character focus like Jasmine's introduction? Those will have the Me, Myself, & I format. Everything else will be in the We, Us, Our/ outsider looking in format. I should also mention that while all those that are tempted but pitch are minors? he isn't going to do anything sexual to them. you can be seductive without actual sex. I wanted to make this clear as possible. if you have any questions or feedback? Send it to the comments or inbox below. please be constructive, specific, and respectful. this is a non-toxic area.

My name is Jasmine, I’m 16 years old. I’ve been 16 for the past 300 or so years. I had a mom, a dad, and an older brother. I don’t remember much about my parents but I remember my brother, Jack. He was always so funny and kind. He loved to mess around and play tricks. Sometimes he’d get in trouble but he always made sure I was safe. I still remember the last time I saw him; we were on the ice in late winter and we thought it was safe. Soon as we were out in the middle of the ice I heard a crunching sound. He didn’t have his skates on yet but I did.

He never took his brown eyes off me as he tried to stay calm. I knew he was being brave for me as he used a game to keep me from worrying. He used his staff that he made himself to pull me to safety but he ended up tumbling where I was. I remember his smile before the ice gave way and he fell into the water. I screamed and tried to get help but by the time I could… it was too late. The ice had returned and he had drowned. 

Our friends tried to tell me it was an accident, that it wasn’t my fault. But.. they’re wrong, I was the one who begged him to take me skating and teach me. It was my idea to go out on the ice. Years went by and I got married, had children, and eventually passed away. So, you can imagine my surprise when I found I was 16 and still able to see, hear, and interact with objects fine. But when I found out I couldn’t be heard or seen? I felt like it was punishment for my mistake as a child. That is until he came: Pitch Black but you probably know him as the boogeyman. His skin was pale grey, his eyes a pale gold, he was dressed in all black, his hair was short, scraggly, & slicked back. He kept me company as a child, promising me that he wasn’t anything like what people said. 

At first I didn’t believe him but he never actually did anything to hurt me. He’d stay by me and listen when I cried, he’d keep things like bears, wolves, and stuff away at night so I could get some sleep. Even when everyone else was getting bad dreams? I never had them strangely enough. He said I was already suffering more than enough. He wasn’t in the business of permanently scaring children even when they’re dead. As time went on? He took me in, kept me warm and safe. He called me his “Resilient Flower” and promised me that I wouldn’t be alone again. That was a very, very long time ago.


	2. Cassandra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey guys. so to be clear? unlike my other fanfics, I will only be mentioning the names in the chapter titles. this is to make it clear who's lense we're seeing or who we're supposed to focus on. most chapters will be one or two characters and very rarely will it be more than three. So chapters with only one main character focus like Jasmine's introduction? Those will have the Me, Myself, & I format. Everything else will be in the We, Us, Our/ outsider looking in format. the story will be told in sections or "books" of sorts. this is to help make it clear how the story is supposed to layout. 
> 
> I should also mention that while all those that are tempted but pitch are minors? he isn't going to do anything sexual to them. you can be seductive without actual sex. I wanted to make this clear as possible. if you have any questions or feedback? Send it to the comments or inbox below. please be constructive, specific, and respectful. this is a non-toxic area.
> 
> that said? here is Book One: Faith vs Fate

It was a warm day in the spring. The birds were singing, the sun was bright, and things seemed normal as usual. It was my 13’th birthday, but it was hardly a happy occasion. Oh sure, we’d have friends over, have a small party and stuff. But it also is a reminder of how her family was broken. My father had left my mom about 3 years ago, after a heated argument. I still remember how he told her that he wishes he never agreed to her parent's demands. He only married mom because if he didn’t her parents would file charges against him for things that I didn’t understand. Her mom tried to stay calm and firm like always, showing that he had no hold over her as she told him that his overly aggressive behavior was starting to affect me badly.

It was only half true though. I mean yeah I busted up our neighbor’s snowman & maybe I did smash a jack-o-lantern that was carelessly left out by the street curb. At school, however? I was on my best behavior and only really scattered woodchips because I was playing volcano. I don’t understand why my teachers were so upset over it. It’s not her fault that the other kids think I’m scary looking. I couldn’t help how I look, especially in a bad mood. I knew the real reason they call me cupcake is because I look like an angry one. My brown hair is messy, my build was a bit more on the stocky side, and her brown eyes always had this look of “leave me alone” in them. At least that’s what I see when I look in the mirror. Whenever I smiled my eyes seemed to scream “come play with me”, or at least that’s how my mom describes my eyes when I laugh. Despite my tomboyish exterior and roughhousing, I love pink, love mixing skirts with pants, it was just my thing. My softer side is just something I hide from most people.

Even so, mom did her best to keep us afloat in our lonely home. Try as I might I still have trouble controlling my anger but thankfully it never goes too far out of hand. I mean yeah, I saw a few mean words, give a few harsh glares, maybe a busted sandcastle or something. But whenever I got home and my homework done? I squirrel away into her room and make something with my clay that her mom bought me. I found it relaxing and helpful to get stress out. Over time, I even began to make little figurines and saved my allowance, birthday money, or anything so I could get a full kit. My favorite things to make are unicorns. I tried to make a Pegasus before but the wings were tricky so every day I’d practice when I got a chance. I only have a few friends in the neighborhood but I know most of them were still scared of me. 

This year I was planning to take lessons at the local community center but these days I had stopped making unicorns with my clay and switched to just random shapes. I still remember when my favorite dream was turned into something horrible. I know why but that doesn’t undo how for a solid week I never dreamed, only had nightmares, or was too scared to sleep. I didn’t want to add to mom’s worries so I didn’t say anything. I stayed quiet as I could when I couldn’t sleep while staying in bed. Even now, I’m felt like I’m was being watched by that all too familiar set of gold eyes, cold grin, and sinister voice. No matter how hard I try, I can’t force myself into not fearing the memories. Still, today gave me a little hope because I’m not alone anymore. My friends all saw what I did and I can talk to them, right? 

Around noon, my friends Jamie Bennet, the twins Chris and Claude, and Oliva came by to celebrate and I was upstairs getting ready. I changed into a pair of blue jeans, a pink overskirt, a black t-shirt, and a pink hoodie. Then I headed downstairs and greeted them each with a smile and lead them inside our home. We watched a few movies, played a few games, and had cake. Most kids asked for gifts, but I made some on my birthday. It was just more comfortable for me and it helped them break the ice between them later. Plus, I’m one of the oldest of them and feel like I should try to set something of a better example than before they became friends. Especially since I’m in the same older/younger sibling program as Jamie’s younger sister, Sophie.

“Are you ok, Cupcake?” Jamie asked. I must have had a sour look for him to ask. I looked up at him from my cake and shrugged. “Yeah. I’m just a bit run down is all.” I lied. In truth, I was thinking about my mom and how she was dating this new guy. He’s a psychologist but I felt like he was constantly trying to trip me up. I’m not sure if that was true but nonetheless, I just pretended I was ok. I want to like this guy because he makes my mom happy. I don’t want mom to cry alone at night when she thinks I’m fast asleep. 

When they eventually left, I gave them whatever made and thanked them. Jamie hung back to make sure I was really was ok but he got the same answer from me as before. “Well ok, but if he’s bugging you? Just give me a call. K?” he smiled. I smiled weakly knowing who he meant, Pitch. They all had seen him as well as proof of Santa, Jack Frost, the Tooth fairy, Sandman, and the Easter Bunny’s existence. Ever the believer Jamie was, even when no one else did. I wish I could be that optimistic. Difference between us is his dad didn’t just up and leave; Mr. Bennet died when Sophie was a baby, Jamie being 6 at the time. Jamie didn’t have time to spend on being sad because he had to be helpful and strong for his mom and baby sister. Oh, how I envy his naïve outlook while I hid my issues. Not Jamie though. He wasn’t afraid of getting made fun of for his belief in these beings. Kinda like how I didn’t mind getting made fun of for making unicorns in my art. 

That night, I knew I wouldn’t be getting any sleep. Mom’s boyfriend, Dr. Davis, was trying to get to know me during the party. He was doing an ok job as far as showing affection goes but his conversation skills with me and my friends just made me want to curl up and disappear. He saw my creative works and tried to understand my inspiration but each time? I shrunk away as if he was trying to coerce me into something. I know that wasn’t it but I still felt like it was a mental trap. It's not like I can tell him that I’m a normal 16-year-old who still believes in those old stories because I knew from experience that they were real? At best, he’d laugh it off as kid stuff but at worst he’d think I’m nuts. So, whenever he asked I said I saw it in a dream or it was something she thought up when listening to music. It wouldn’t be a complete lie but it wasn’t the whole truth either. 

When it was time for bed, I went to my room, got changed, and crawled under the covers. I waited for him to leave & for mom to go to bed. I could tell I wasn’t alone in that room. I felt that unwanted feeling of dread from my closet, under my bed, and the hushed sigh of the curtains. I heard a small nicker from behind me and felt a warm breath on the back of my neck. I knew what it was… a literal nightmare. I wouldn’t scream. I wouldn’t cry. I wouldn’t run. I just sat there, listening till I was sure mom was asleep. Then quick as a cat, I turned to the beast made of black sand and piercing red-gold eyes, smoke-like mane and fur, and a torso that looked more like an empty cage. I immediately grabbed hold of it, remembering how I could change it back if I wanted too. Only instead of it instantly turning back, the creature went to bite me. I pulled her hand away but didn’t understand why it didn’t work. 

Then I heard that bone-chilling voice chuckle as he made himself known. “You can’t change her back because she’s no longer your dream. Your dreams grew up with you my dear. But there’s one thing that you never outgrow… fear.” He said in a hushed voice. “but it doesn’t have to be this way. I can help you, Cassandra.” He said stroking the nightmare’s mane as it nuzzled him affectionately. He offered his hand to her, no hint of misdirect in him. I hesitantly took it and let him guide my hand over the creature. Soon it was nuzzling me and its tail swished back and forth in a sort of joy. “See? Not as scary as they seem. It’s perfectly normal to have these thoughts and fears. I can teach you how my dear.” He smirked at me. I listened and saw the door crack open only to see mom look at my bed as if I was sleeping. 

I tried taking mom’s hand but she passed right through me. He must have seen how shocked I was because he shushed the nightmare while saying, “Don’t worry. You’re still very much alive, but I made it so that so long as you’re in my presence? She will only see a projection of you. It’s a more convenient way to teach someone when they don’t have to live a double life. The doppelganger will act and sound like you. Then when you’ve mastered what I have to teach? Things will be normal again. You’ll never have to worry about this man again or that your mother won’t love you. Sound good?” he asked creepily. It sounded too good to be true. Could I really master this? Could I really learn to snuff out whatever it was that kept me weak? “When do we start?” I asked. Pitch smiled at me and whisked us off to his hideaway. Soon I was on the back of a nightmare as we left my hometown.


	3. Jasmine

I waited with the nightmares as my mentor brought home a new student. I have to admit I’m a little annoyed at how he always seemed to bring home a new student but never seemed to say why. He’s been doing this for years but none of the students, except myself, stay for the long haul. Soon as their families pass? They book it out of here. Even so, he was happy to teach and I did want new to friends. The only other annoying thing was this was the third student who turned out to be a girl in a row. If I didn’t know pitch better I’d think he was starting a harem. But I immediately pushed that thought away. He was many things but a monster wasn’t one of them. He just played the part of the monster. Besides, having three girls as his students doesn’t a harem make after all.

Either way, I helped show the new girl around the caverns. It’s deep underground with multi-colored crystals for light and a few holes in the celine for fresh air. Multiple stone halls with labeled rooms made up the structure. Each one of us had their own rooms complete with beds, dresser, bookshelves, and even a few bird cages. Pitch often brought food for us from the surface world as he called it. We’re still aloud outside but it was easy to get turned around with all the different hidden entrances. His favorite was the door that lead to Venice Italy so most of the meals he brought us were Italian. The raw crystals were of a variety of color and he never banned things like the arts. He only had one rule about it: the nightmares would be in the room with them to help build a bond with them. 

After the tour, I went back to working on a painting with my fellow student, Bianca. Bianca’s a female blonde bunny with tattoos. Her ears are always down almost like ponytails and she dressed in a brown knee-length dress with a dark purple cloak-coat. She’s a master of illusions, transfiguration, and temporary physical alterations via magic. She excelled in healing magic as well and was working on her archery. Bianca had the second most amount of trust and freedom. 

I usually dressed in a lovely dark blue-purple dress, a hooded cloak in black with dark purple trim. My dark brown hair tied off and stopped at the middle of her back. I wore a black ribbon with a dark purple crystal around my neck. Of all the students, I’m the one with the most freedom to roam about as I please. Being here the longest and the one pitch trusted most has it’s perks. In a lot of ways? He sees me as his own daughter and even his equal at times. So, while I may have this freedom? I don’t really use it much because I don’t want to be too far from him or from the nightmares too long. 

Cassandra heard the nightmares snorting in agitation and kicking at the ground. She was in her pick nightgown, socks, and brown leather boots. She was left with us but I took one look and knew she wouldn’t last two weeks. I rolled my eyes and took Cassandra by the wrist. “look, first thing ya gotta know about these nightmares? They function just like any other horse. Meaning they know you’re scared and unsure. They’ll be about 5 times as scared as a normal horse but these guys will trample you to death. So, you gotta stamp out whatever fear of them you have. Show em who’s boss.” I said towing her to the creature before letting go and holding my hand open with the palm facing the creature. Without any effort, I grabbed a fist full of its mane and pull it’s head down, not letting it get the chance to bite back. Then I looked it dead in the eye, my stance firm and never wavers. The creature slowly calms down and settles on the ground. I looked to Cassandra and she slowly approached, reaching out a hand slowly, eyes locked on the creature but the second she flinched it tried to bite. I sighed knowing it was gonna be a long, long time before she stamped that out. Oh well, I have other ways to entertain myself than babysit. 

It was a full week before she even memorized the ways around but I expected it. So on one particularly nice day, I decided to go topside to see the town. I left the underground through a passageway near the lake where Jack lost his life. Burgess was a small college town that was nice to look at. Plenty of historical places and memorials though I found them depressing. One thing that I was always amazed by was how much had changed in the past few years but there was a sense of familiarity I could always rely on. That was till I made my way to the down the town itself and noticed a few things outta place. Since when did these kids get so tall? Have I really been gone that long?

I decided to have a look around and saw one Jamie and Sophie Bennett. I could sense the loneliness in that little girl, only 10 and has no father. Her brother was still figuring himself out and seemed to have this air of constant faith around him. it disgusted me to see him hanging on to the guardians like a lifeline. Children eventually grow up. Why couldn’t he see that? It made me even more sick to sense that gooey lovey nonsense radiating from him. what I saw next made my jaw drop and my blood boil; Jack Frost, my older brother… was hanging out with him? all these years and he never once came to look for me?! I wanted to scream. I wanted to send a wave of sound rippling towards them. With rage in my eyes I turned away and headed back. I’d have a little chat with him later.


	4. Jamie

A full 6 years and a week since I first saw and heard the guardians. Though I still love all of them as wonderful individuals and even my heroes, Jack has a special place in my heart. I just don’t know what it is. Before I used to believe Jack to be the older brother I always wanted but could never have. But I also know, thanks to Jack’s visits, that he doesn’t age past 17. He died at 14 but the 300 plus years he spent had alone had ultimately matured him. I had to admit, I was glad to have time to spend with Jack every winter. At that time, I learned more about the guardians and jack himself. How we’re both older brothers to a little sister, how we both are unsure of their place in life but it won’t slow us down.

Jack took the time to explain some things to me that I didn’t fully understand as a kid. That a guardian is supposed to have a “center” or “core” that is what they protect in kids. North, aka Santa, was the Guardian of Wonder. The way a person can see the beauty and magic in everything, from something as small as bubbles or as big as the sky. Tooth, the tooth fairy, guards the most important memories of childhood. It’s why she and her mini fairies collect the teeth, that way when someone needs to remember what matters most? Tooth has a way to do it. Sandman not only gives us pleasant dreams and sound sleep but a vision of what kind of future we want. That’s probably why my friends were so bleak because of the nightmares that plagued them. They couldn’t see a future beyond the day they just had. 

Bunnymund, the Easter bunny, protects hope. He and Jack used to be at each other’s throats a lot but when Jack learned that Easter and spring itself is about new life and hope? It helped him choose without needing to think about it. I still remember how jack told me about it; how the breath caught in his chest, his eyes misting up, how he tried to keep a smile on his face. That’s when Jack told me that when he saw my faith fading? He didn’t even realize that he had a chance to make me believe in him and leave Bunny to rot. He just wanted me to be happy and if that meant restoring my faith, knowing he might stay invisible? It was worth it. As for Jack himself? His center is fun. He’s able to take a bleak situation and turn it into a good time. He was able to make Pitch Black look like a joke just by chucking a snowball at him. He was able to disarm fear just by making it into something fun. Like when you go into a haunted house or watch a scary movie, you expect to be scared and yet you know that you’re safe.

It was a week after Cassandra’s party that I had noticed something was up. She seemed normal enough but then when I went to ask her about her mom’s boyfriend? She just up and walked away without a word. Sophie told me how she seemed grumpier whenever they did things together in the program. It wasn’t unheard of for Cassandra but she seemed ok otherwise. Maybe she's just having an off week? That night when I was heading to bed, I heard something outside my window. It sounded like singing and the wind all at once. I couldn’t tell who it was but I know it wasn’t Jack. He’d always tap on my window to make a quiet entrance. That’s when I heard a girl’s voice, she slowly emerged from the shadows, her features indistinct thanks to her hood. She raised a finger to her lips, shushing me. She gently took her hood down and she became clearer to see. 

She was pale as death, her eyes looked like the gold like cats had only with none of the warmth from a loving family feline. Her hair was dark brown but shimmered lightly like she had stars in them. Her lips were bright light pink as she walked closer. Her feet made no sound even when she stepped on something. I wanted to scream but something kept me from doing so. “You don’t need to fear me, Jamie. My name is Atropos. I come here with a warning; beware of how much time you spend with the guardians. It's unnatural for a mortal to spend that much time with an immortal being. Your time is running shorter and shorter the more time you spend with them. You cannot live with one foot in each world. You must decide soon.” She said in a calm voice but her eyes made me wonder if she was an ally or enemy. I felt dread grip my stomach but I shook my head. If that was true then why was Jack allowed to hang out with me? The guardians would never hurt a child much less me so why was she even here? I decided to just go to sleep, hoping it was just my imagination. 

I remember hearing late at night that song again, it sounded like something out of an old folk tale. It seemed to call me to it but I stayed put, something was wrong that much I knew. The next day, I went to the pond where I normally meet up with Jack. He wasn’t anywhere to be seen but I knew he would be here soon. I felt a sudden shift of dread as I heard the familiar nickering. I saw one of those damned Nightmares walk up but instead of coming at me it stayed put, almost daring me to move as it lowered its head to the water. 

I stayed perfectly still knowing it wouldn’t hurt me if I stayed calm. It was easier said than done as one more came by but shifted shape into a huge black bear. I heard Sophie’s voice as she came running up to me, begging me to play with her but she fell silent as she saw the nightmare. She clung to me, staying behind me as I tried to keep her calm. “It’s ok, soph. I’m here. I won’t let them hurt you.” I said steadily as the black bear seemed to challenge my nerves. If it were a real one it would have just runoff. Bears don’t normally attack humans unless they’re scavenging food, they’re provoked, they're sick, you're hurting their kids, or you’re in their territory. That’s how I knew it wasn’t the real deal.

A blast of cold wind came up and a bolt of ice struck the creature’s paw making it clear to back off. With that, it ran away with the nightmare close behind it. I looked around and saw Jack land near us, his staff resting against him. He smiled at us with his brilliant blue eyes and snowy white hair shined in the sun. “You two ok?” he asked as he walked over. Sophie ran up to him and hugged him. “Yeah, we’re ok. Thanks for the save.” I said but I privately thought about that warning. “Hey, Jack? I uh... I need to talk to you about something” I said, my voice a bit shakier than I wanted. “Sure thing” he answered happily as Sophie finally let go and let us be for a bit. We sat on the huge boulders beside the pond and I told him about the warning I got. He stayed silent for a while before finally taking my hand. “Jamie, I don’t know if what this Atropos said is true but I do know this. Most of the guardians stay away from the kids for their own reasons. I’m not like that.” He said. His eyes having this unsure look in them, almost like he was trying to figure out the meaning behind these words. “What I’m trying to say is… I’ll always be there. Ok?” his tone reassuring as he pulled me close. I felt my face flush red and my heart skip a beat but I didn’t pull away. I let him hold me and honestly? I liked how it felt. Finally, he let go, “You better go check on your sister. Oh, and I have something for you later.” he said with a grin. Knowing him? He knew about how I have a car now and he made something for me. So I went about my day as normal, never realizing that I had a pretty upsetting path ahead of me.


	5. Jack Frost

If there was one thing that always bothered me about the other guardians, it was their insistent need to stay away from the kids. North I could understand as it was just easier to get his prep work done. Same with Bunny. Tooth has to have somewhere to store all those teeth. Still, even she would stay a little longer to see the kids before heading back. I wasn’t sure about Sandy’s deal but then again he’s kinda hard to understand period because he speaks in charades. As for me? I live in my own little place near north. When I heard Jamie explain what his little visit? I knew that I had to find out if that was true or lies. I raced back to North, knowing I could talk to him a lot easier than the others. 

When I finally got back, I noticed Phil seemed less than thrilled to see me. Can’t say I blame him, I mean I have tried bust in several times before becoming a guardian. Still, he let me in and I headed straight for north’s office. Knowing him? He was busy designing a sculpture of a toy idea for the yetis to follow. I made sure to knock as loud as I could so he’d hear me over his music. I heard his footsteps as he opened the door and saw me. Immediately he wrapped me in a bone-crushing hug, a loud laugh as he was happy to see me. Normally, I wouldn’t be entirely against it but he took one look at me before setting me down. “so, what brings you here Jack?” he asked as he offered me a cookie. I turned it down, namely because I wasn’t in the mood for sweets. 

After I recounted what Jamie told me only to add “So I came here hoping for some clarification.” North looked shocked by my words but instead of laughing like I thought he would he sighed heavily. “Jack… it is true we protect children. But we can’t always save them, no matter how much we want to. And believe me, it never hurts any less. We have lost children in the years of being around. Most times from illness, war, or just because of something beyond our help.” His voice was steady as he tried not to cry. His hands shook a little as if he were remembering someone they lost or were too late to help. 

He swallowed back his tears before saying “As for this notion of what happens when a guardian gets too attached to one child? We’ve never had anything like that happen. Yes, we’d get attached, and when they grow up and pass? We mourn them but never once have we had a case as you described.” He didn’t need to say the next part because I knew what it was; ‘and I hope we never do.’ He looked at me and patted my shoulder, “when we lost you? It broke our hearts. So, when Manny chose you? I felt like we were given a second chance.” The old soul looked better now having told me this, and I smiled softly at him. “For now? just go about things normally. I don’t think there’s a reason to worry. If something comes up, we’ll handle it.” he said as I headed out. I felt something gnawing away at me as if I missed something important. 

I was heading back to Pennsylvania when I notice a young woman on the back of a nightmare. I followed her only for her to turn and face me. She took down her hood. She looked no older than me but she reminded me a lot of a blonde version of bunny if he were a girl. “what are you doing here? Did pitch send you?” I said raising my staff to her, making it clear that I would defend myself if she tried anything. She answered in a raspy voice, “I was just out for a ride. As for pitch? He didn’t send anyone to do anything. Though I suppose I should give you a heads up; something new has begun to take shape. A new flame. So if you wanna survive? I recommend you make peace with whatever unanswered questions you have while you still can! I’m telling you for your own good.” And just like that, she was gone. The nightmare dissipated into black sand and transported her away. I had to find Jamie, something was going to happen and I had a strong feeling it involved him.


	6. Jamie

I thought it was just a normal Saturday. Just me and Sophie going for a drive in the more rural areas of the town. the sun was going down, the wind was a bit more intense than normal but nothing worth worrying about. Sophie was enjoying herself as we talked and eventually asked me to tell her more about dad. I sighed knowing she wouldn’t give up on this topic. As I told her about how our dad was a great guy, I found myself thinking about Jack a bit. That’s when Sophie dropped a bomb of a sentence on me. “Do you think dad is like the guardians?” she asked innocently. I took a bit to think about how best to answer. “well, in a few ways yeah. To me anyways, the guardians are like any guardian angel. Dad always believed that everyone has at least one looking out for them. I did too, & still do.” I told her, trying not to cry. She placed a hand over mine and asked me if I still believe in the guardians. I just nodded as I fought back my tears. 

I wasn’t sure what order the next events happened in but nonetheless, they did. Out of nowhere, a loud boom went off, the wave of sound sent the car spinning, a crackle of some kind hit the hood of the car. Sophie was crying and her leg was badly hurt. I called 911 for help and did my best to get us out of the car. My left leg was broken as was my right arm and I could barely see straight. Sophie screamed in horror but I was soon blacking out. I could hear her begging me not to leave her… I managed to say “Everyone has.. an angel.. even.. you” before I felt that crushing cold darkness take me away. The last thing I remember was the sound of a siren, a wave of heat, and two people saying my name. Then, nothing for a very long while. 

What happened next was what startled me the most. I was surrounded by fire and I was sure I was being dragged to hell but then I heard a soft but calming voice. “Jamie Bennet... You saved someone at the cost of your life. You put other's safety before your own even when scared out of your mind. So I will grant you a choice; return to earth with a new life or you can go to heaven where your father is.” I knew who it was without really needing a name, the man in the moon, the person who chooses the guardians. It wasn’t really that hard to decide. “I want to go back,” I said calmly. I felt the flames engulf me as my life was changed. I felt fire running through me, my bones repaired themselves. Before I was returned, I heard him say “Your courage has gifted you the fall spirit and with it, the powers of fire and soil. Use these gifts to protect the children as you did your sister.” 

After that? I was unconscious for a good long while. How do I know that? Because when I woke up, I saw I was in an unfamiliar place but Jack was sitting beside me. A look of grief mixed with shock and joy was on his face as he held me. “Don’t ever scare me like that again! I’m just so glad you’re ok.” He said. I was glad to see him again but immediately remembered “Sophie!” I pulled away from Jack’s hug as I remembered my family. “Is she ok? How bout my mom? How long have I- “. Jack placed a hand on my shoulder as he helped me calm down. “Slow down there, Jamie.” I could tell he was trying to keep me from freaking out too severely. 

Once I was calmer and he was sure he could tell me without worrying too much he answered my questions “Your sister is ok. Just a broken leg. Your mom is well… coping and helping her grieve. You’ve been dead for a month bud. As for where you are? Well, I brought you to my place, North’s shop isn’t too far from here. Figured you should recover before going to see your family.” His eyes looked sad at that last part. He knew I wanted to see them, to know they’re ok. But it wouldn’t do me any good if I destroy myself in the process. He just looked at me as if seeing me for the first time, “Sorry, it’s just… I don’t remember you ever having fire-colored eyes.” he said having caught himself. He took out a small mirror from the nightstand next to the bed to show me. Sure enough, my eyes that were chestnut brown are now a pair of fiery blends of orange, gold, red, and the tiniest flecks of light green. Even my hair looked a little fiery; brown tips, orange-yellow roots, and in between are a mix of red-orange & brass. I was dressed in my usual lemongrass green top and earth brown hoodie, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers. 

I saw that Jack looked a bit sad as he tried to find something for me. “Jack, I know that Sophie wasn’t the only one who saw me die,” I said. It wasn’t rocket science and judging from how his shoulders sagged? I was right. “I just.. I got a warning from some random girl saying that a new flame had started taking shape.” He said, looking at something that wasn’t there. The kinda look my mom would have when she would remember my dad as she told me about him. “for what it’s worth? I’m glad you were the one who found us.” I said. Judging from the small sad smile? He knew what I meant. 

About three days later, I was fully recovered and ready to learn more about my own magic. Jack and I went outside where I explained what the man in the moon said to me. Jack asked me if I was familiar with the concept of a conduit. When I told him I didn’t, he explained how his staff was one such example, and how while he uses it to focus and channel his powers? It isn’t the source. Though if the conduit is something personal or the wielder uses it in basically every fight only to be damaged? It does cause pain to the one who wields it. 

Most of the guardians have a sort of conduit for their powers that is manifested as a weapon or tool of some kind. I just had to figure out how best to use mine. We practiced a few basic methods to help me first get the hang of my abilities. Eventually, I just closed my eyes, relaxed, and thought of what makes me feel warm and safe. As I did, Jack watched carefully, guiding me as best he could. When I opened my eyes, I saw I had manifested a small ball of fire in my palm. I was so startled I accidentally sent it skyward where it exploded into a firework. We looked at each other, a shocked laugh escaped my lips as he smiled at me. “Good. Now let’s see you do it again.” He said. 

We practiced all day and each time I was able to build on the previous move. Soon I was able to make small fireballs that would collide with Jack’s snowballs. They’d hit and turn to a steamed, silvery, glitter. When we were done, we headed inside to have something to eat. “He also said I had earth abilities. Wonder where we can go to practice that.” I said once we had homemade pizza made. “I think I know a place. And it’s on the way to you’re old home.” He smirked as we started on dinner. That said, we enjoyed the meal, and tomorrow we’d head out. 

However, something was lingering in my mind. I knew what I was supposed to do and how but I didn’t know what I was. I know my purpose and how I can carry it out but I don’t know what I am. I’m not a guardian, I’m not a person, hell I don’t even have anything else to back my existence other than my mom, my sister’s, and a few of my friend’s memories. Before we went to bed, I looked up to the moon, hoping for a sign but I got nothing. I only got silence but then I looked to the stars, I saw one falling brilliantly and hoped it could mean something.


	7. Bianca

Where should I start? I guess at the beginning and just the highlights. My name is Bianca and I’m a magic-user in training. I don’t know if “witch” is the appropriate term for me. I guess “mage” is the best compromise. But I’m not just any mage, I’m a bunny mage. I have a birthmark on my left arm that looks like a ribbon around it. My fur is buttercream yellow and my eyes are a piercing sky blue with a tint of green. My ears, for some reason, are always down. It’s been that way since I was born. I don’t know if have parents or family. I was raised by my mentor who I personally cut ties with once she showed her true colors. So yeah, I have no parents or family that I know of. 

My mentor raised me in a castle tucked safely in Midnight Mountain. The castle itself was huge & beautiful with spiked chains, serpentine gargoyle-like torches, and a secret arena within the walls of the castle at the heart of Midnight Mountain. The world we lived in was one of pure magic and our home was constantly shrouded by the night sky. Midnight Mountain is home to many beautiful huts, towers, and structures of all kinds build or carved into the mountain itself. Every speck of ground is covered in luminescent grass, fed even further by the gigantic rainbow crystals jutting out of the ground and walls. Connected by large bridges to ensure no one falls off, each island is decorated with clear crystals, jewels, and ivory figures. The luminous crystals that lined the mountains produced plenty of light. The only real dangers here where falling and the toxic river and pools, proof that most of the dangerous things in life are very pretty. 

See, the earliest memories I have are of discovering my powers at I wanna say 6. I was out in the courtyard one night and while I was playing with some of the green lizards? A bit of the wind tickled my nose and I sneezed but it wasn’t a normal sneeze. I ended up sneezing a cloud of rainbows. It was weird. When I told my mentor? She put me through a few meditation exercises. It took about two weeks for me to fully unlock my magic. It was mostly very colorful and was helpful for healing. My mentor, however, was not satisfied with this and said I needed to learn to be more aggressive to protect myself. So every day, I poured all my time into training both martial arts and combative magic. While I soared in the former, I kept failing in anything more than illusions, physical alterations, or transfigurations. All of which I could only make something look scary and it’s never permanent. If I succeeded? Then I was praised and rewarded. If I failed, she’d simply say I was young and to work harder. 

One day, when I was 13, I asked her about my family. She looked sadly at me and told me how I was only an infant when my parents abandoned me and a kind soul brought me to her. As time went on, I still couldn’t do combative magic but I was able to make use of other kinds. I was able to harness the colors of my magic and travel on a literal rainbow. If I had to travel long distances? I traveled by tunnels and was able to open several at once. I think part of why I couldn’t master combative magic is because I don’t like the idea of harming others, much less killing, someone. I know there’s a difference between unneeded violence and self-defense but I felt sick at the idea of hurting someone if I could help it. 

The world we lived in was dying because it needed dragons to live there so magic could still exist. She had banished them over something and thus the magic went with them. She knew they wouldn’t want to come back of their own free will so ordered me and some of her best scouts to bring all the eggs laid that year back. She told me that we’d just keep them here to sustain the magic and we’d treat them well. So, like an idiot, I believed her and did as told, even threatened the two who came to rescue their kin. I knew they meant no harm and that it was wrong to keep these unborn dragons from their families but we needed them to live here if we were to survive. Oh, if I knew the horrors back then? I would have returned them myself.

Eventually, I learned the kind of cold and unfeeling monster my mentor really was. She was ok with killing innocent baby dragons all for their wings if it meant she could be immortal. She used me! She relished the idea of countless dragons dying because of her. She was casual about how this to the point she cracked a joke about how I probably expected her to be opening a zoo. It told me just how she saw me; I was nothing but a tool. I was never going to be as strong as her because she knew I couldn’t kill anyone. I was expendable as the lives she had ruined and those innocent hatchlings. At that moment, I turned my back on her and decided to find my own way. I was glad I met Hunter, a young and admittedly handsome cheetah warrior, and a purple & orange dragon named Spyro. If they hadn’t shown up to rescue the dragon hatchlings? I’d probably had died trying to take her on alone. Thankfully, none of the hatchlings were harmed, the citizens were liberated, and even some of the older dragons came back when they got the full story. As for my mentor? She met her fate in a fiery pit. 

Feeling out of place and having so many unanswered questions, I left the world of dragons that was hidden from human eyes. I too was invisible to them and felt more secure that way though it made it strange when I met other invisible beings like myself. I noticed a man who seemed to be trying to get some of the people’s attention. I saw that with a few rare others but this one seemed vaguely familiar to me despite my having never seen him before. Maybe it was the pale gold eyes but something about him brought a chill down my spine. 

A few weeks went by since that encounter and he eventually introduced himself to me as Pitch Black. He must’ve noticed the look on my face to which he asked me about my mentor. I told him her pitiful fate and he looked at me apologetically. He told me about how he was the one who found me as an infant. He thought I would be safe with her as he had no experience with raising children despite adoring them. I asked him to show me where he found me only for him to say that the pathway is a dangerous one and is guarded by a primal force. One that even he was no match for so I was better off not going there. 

I begged him to tell me all he knew and finally, he said he would house me and teach me how to harness my true potential but it would take powerful magic that would have painful side effects at first. He asked if I was willing to endure that for the answers I longed for. I was unsure but my desire for answers outweighed my sense of reason. So now? I work with nightmares and try to master archery so I can better channel the dark magic I was gifted. It hurt too much to try wielding by itself but in a weapon, I should be able to manage. 

As weeks turned to months, I learned about a young man named Jack Frost and how he had done a number on Pitch. Pitch said that this Jack Frost was a force to be reconned with but then again, so was he. I asked him more about him and his student, Jasmine. While he was a bit more eccentric? He didn’t get impatient with me or my questions. He encouraged me even when I failed. He helped me make my own bow and arrows. I would have answers. I would find out the truth, even if it killed me.


	8. Radiant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok, so this chapter will be short because Radiant is pretty straightforward.

I am many things yet nothing at once; I am a shapeshifter. You can never tell what my true self is, even without my magic. I don’t care about pitch’s petty grudge with the guardians. No, what I want is to make the moon feel my anguish for being left alone without a home or family. He watched safely from his ivory throne as everything I ever knew and loved was destroyed by hideous two-legged creatures. 

We used to live in forests around the world. We chose whatever form we desired; my mother chose a snake-like dragon with wings for her form. My father chose a horned fire-lizard that. Myself? My true self is a stag with ivory antlers. But then they came, the wretched humans. We begged him for help but he had done nothing. eventually, we turned to the keeper of shadows; pitch black. He only asked if we would be his ally. We agreed but soon fire and smoke-choked our homes. The fires spread like a crashing river of reds and oranges, my father and mother were trapped in iron nets. I can still recall the shrill screams as they tried to get away. Others of my kind were shot being mistaken for animals like deer and bears and the like. 

I glared up at the silvery moon and when the commotion was done? I screamed loudly in grief. I was alone and had nowhere to go. I knew if I was going to survive, I had to masquerade as the monsters that destroyed my life. I would never forget this night; I chose white-blue hair and eyes of the clearest diamonds. My skin was pale as the moonlight, but I dressed in a form-fitting black and lavender gown. My ears were pointed and my arms looked human enough but only when I was around other humans. When alone? I would have bat wings attached to my arms. My legs looked human but I hid my feet in pointed boots that concealed my hooves. I would never give up my hooves. That was what I refused to part with. 

So now here I am; a lone shapeshifter pretending to be human just to gain closure. If that means terrorizing these guardians and aiding in their destruction to put the man in the moon suffer as I did? Then so be it! my magic would allow me to screw with the heads of those who oppose me. Everything was taken from me so if I can trick someone into believing their loved ones are the real opponent and thus yield to me and my allies? Fine. After all no one can make themselves fight the ones they love the most.


	9. Pitch Black

It’s been 6 years since I was defeated by that brat and those pesty guardians, & 3 years since I had broken free of my prison. At least in that time I had redesigned my nightmares. They would never betray me again because I made them unable to smell my fears. They looked the same but with the occasional tusks or spikes or antlers coming from them. Other than that? They were still my darling mares with fangs, wispy black sand trailed off them like smoke, fire in their eyes, and had a cage-like torso. For now? they would keep an eye out for potential students for me, specifically children & teens with holes in their hearts. My favorite student had been beside me for the past 200 or so years, my ever-resilient Jasmine. About 20 years after? I took on a second pupil who became her steadfast friend Radiant. The two became remarkably close to the nightmares as they even ate small morsels from their palms without biting. It made me proud to see my adorable abominations take a shine to my students. 

Jasmine, the poor dear was left alone by her brother in life only to be forever unable to find peace in death. She became angry and jealous of younger siblings who had older brothers like hers. I taught her how to harness that and turn it to her true powers. She bloomed into a beautiful little beastie. Her most powerful magic was her angelic voice and so? In honor of her siren-like abilities, I gave her a velvet choker with a large brown gem on it so she could hone it better. As for Radiant, she was talented with luring young souls out in the night or when they were lost. Then day by day, she’d visit only to slowly drain the love from them while playing with the children. Such is the power of a shapeshifter who has a grudge for roughly 500 years. Most times she preferred to do so in a forest so to play “savior” then she’d meet them there for playdates. 

My most recent students, Bianca and Cassandra, were taking more time to adjust but that was normal. Cassandra learned to hone her disdain for what she used to adore. How much of it was a vessel for her former girlhood with her daddy who left her and left a space open for someone to take. After a few years of being happy with just her mom, how some kids had just a mom or dad, and were perfectly happy that way. but no, she couldn’t have that for whatever the reason was. She painted vibrant pictures of storms and eventually learned to turn the dark sand into solid spikes. That’s the beauty of fear magic; it just needs to take root in your most powerful emotion or whatnot. Then with time and practice? You can make it manifest as anything you can think of. North’s wonder would be his undoing from this one. 

As for Bianca? Oh, how I loved toying with her naivety. She only knew what the sorceress told her about me which was nothing. It made earning her trust all the easier, what with the promises of giving her the answers she desired. I wonder what face bunny will make when he sees that his little girl is very much alive but working for me? And Tooth. Oh, how she’s going to despise Radiant for tainting the memories with black sand. Almost undisguisable from cavities which made it easier to warp the minds of those brats. Sandman will be no trouble for me, the old fool always forgets to watch himself & makes the mistake of thinking that by staying silent he can help people. As for Jack? If the rumors are true? All I have to do is twist a few heated knives in some infected wounds before dumping black salt into them. Only it won’t be just his old scars that will be ripped anew, but the stitches that are healing in dear sweet Jamie.


	10. Jack Frost

I must admit, as much as I care for Jamie? I can’t help feeling envious because he can still watch over his sister. Something I wish I could’ve done for mine. Instead of just forgetting she even existed. I wonder why my memories were blanked at times but if I can help Jamie and his sister? Then I’m ok with it. So, about a week after he regained consciousness and demonstrated his new powers? I took him out to a small open area near his old home. 

First we visited his hometown; he saw his friends going through their lives. Claude and Chris seemed to be ok or trying to be, Cassandra seemed to be putting on a brave face for the others. Finally, we found Sophie playing with the family greyhound, Abby. I felt my heart crack a little as the others try to invite her to play but she turned them down. I can’t say I blame her. Once Abby picked up on us being around, Sophie saw us but let her mom know that she was going out for a bit. 

Once that was taken care of, she rand up to us and hugged me. I was glad for it but Jamie looked on in a sad horror. “hey, Sophie. Listen, I know you’ve been through a lot.” I said, knowing she went through hell but I felt horrible acting like he wasn’t there. We lead her to a place where she could sit and relax a bit. Jamie waited patiently as she cried a little longer. Once she was done, I gently held her close. “Think you could tell me some of your favorite memories?” I asked her, stroking her hair softly. She nodded and recounted how he’d hold her close to him during a storm. How he’d always keep her safe every Halloween and reminding her that there was nothing to be afraid of. How they’d have warm cider and soup after going for trips to the park after school in September. 

“I wonder if I should still go to the fall festival this year. Jamie and I would go every year and get some caramel corn as we watched the last fireworks show before new year’s.” she asked sadly but I noticed a leaf that was a fiery orange red drift lightly onto her head. “Jamie?” she asked as if knowing he was here. I just smiled and nodded to where he was. She looked to where I was and saw him. “hey Sophie” I hear him say as his voice cracked from tears. She ran up to him and he caught her in his arms, picked her up, and spun. Both siblings were laughing and crying together. “I thought I wouldn’t see you again!” she cried. Jamie just held her close and reassured him he wasn’t going anywhere. “I told you before. Everyone has a guardian angel looking after them.” He laughed as he set her down. “Sophie… I have some great news.” I heard him explain how he’s a potential guardian now. While he won’t be able to visit for 100% of the year, he’ll still show up for the fall festival. That’s a promise. She nodded and agreed not to say anything to their mom. It was probably for the best anyways. 

I was so happy for them that I almost forgot about the second reason we came here. “I hate to be that guy but we do need to do some training out here.” I said with a smile and while Sophie was a little upset, she understood and promised to leave a note for him before we head back. It would be their way to keep in touch. That said? We headed into the woods while Sophie headed home. 

Once we were a good ways away, Jamie and I got started on figuring out what his earth-based abilities could do. I saw him trying his best to figure out the best way to start. Then he got an idea and used a stick to draw what he came up with. It was a hollowed spearhead & solid handle and as soon as he touched the outline, he used his fire powers to slowly turn it from a drawing in the dirt to the real deal. It looked amazing and ever detail highlighted the connection from soil to flames. Once the process was done, it was as solid as metal and looked like something from a blacksmith. He tried it out and revealed it was it meant for rallying folks but can occasionally cause harm if used for said purpose. From there we worked on small things like creating small projectiles or small dust storms. Once we were done, we dropped by to pick up the note, then head back. I had to feeling we were being watched.


	11. Bunnymund

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, so this section of the fic will mostly be about the guardians and why they decided to distance themselves from the kids. it'll also help further establish the foils from the first "book" if you will. so without further ado? here is Book Two: The Bridge.

Well, for once I actually got ahead of the schedule for a change. That was rare, especially because unlike with say making toys, eggs do go bad or can get busted. I decided to take a short breather for now. I had a few things to figure out. If there’s one thing I learned after all these years, people are like the seasons and time has a way of taking who we love most from us. A bit dismal for someone who’s supposed to bring hope to children. Kids, ankle biters, chitlins, no matter how you say it? I still protect the hopes they have. But there was one in particular who I love with all my heart. My own daughter who, if she did survive, would be roughly 19 years old by now. 

I still remember the day she was born. My wife, Rosewood, was coated in sweat as she managed to bring our girl into the world on her own. I begged her to let me get someone to help her but she was beyond reason on this matter because she was the top nursemaid among many people we lived among. Somehow, she was able to ensure both her and our girl’s safety and health after the whole thing was done. It was a rainy day in late spring when she gave birth.

To say I was a nervous wreck while I waited with North and his wife would be a huge understatement. His wife, Anya, tried to calm me, saying that I needed to have more faith in her than what I was giving. It’s hard to describe the feeling of anxiety, fear, and hope all swirling around in my heart, my stomach, and my head. Finally, a full hour later, I got the cue to go see her. I half expected her to be dead but when I saw her half sitting half laying on her bed, I felt a rush of relief and joy hit me. She was perfectly fine and even held our little bundle in her arms. 

She smiled softly as she handed our girl to me and I began to tear up when I saw her sleeping soundly. She was so tiny and soft and smelled like a summer field. We named her Bianca because she was as pure as fluffy white clouds that accompany the sunshine. She snuggled into my touch as if already knowing I was her daddy. At that moment, I knew what being a father felt like. I handed her over to Rosewood so I could make her a soup that would restore her strength. It’d been a long day and she needed to rest if she were going to be a mom. 

For a full summer, we were happy together. Bianca grew bright, strong, healthy, and happy as the forest itself. She was a curious and energetic soul. She cried yes but it wasn’t like what I had been told about. To me? It was her way of helping me know what she needed. I emphasize need because if she wanted to play or just attention? She would just crawl over to me or Rosewood. She amused herself by watching me paint the eggs for Easter. She’d even giggle when I asked her if she liked the designs. I knew she couldn’t have a coherent opinion at only a month old, but it made us both smile. When Rosewood held her, she’d snuggle close and looked like an angel. Sometimes we’d play the tie-dye river that I would use to decorate the eggs. Every flower and plant in the warren captured her imagination. she could be a handful at times but every day with her was perfect. 

Then one night in late summer, it all ended. It was a stormy night and she was having trouble sleeping. She normally slept soundly after we put her down for bed but tonight something was up. I had to out to take care of some night frights that pitch sent to torment kids. Rosewood smiled saying she could hold down the warren while I was gone. Bianca cried as I started to leave. Her little arms reaching out, begging me not to go. I kissed her head promising I’d be back soon. How could I have known that would be the last words I would say to her? The last time I would see her? 

After what seemed like forever, the four of us headed to our respective homes but when I got there? All was silent, still, and I got a sense of dread through me. I ran to where our home was made in the warren, a small homestead near the back. I ran to the door and found my wife lying close to death as she whimpered. Her last words were “they took her.” and just like that? My first ray of sunshine was gone. After burying Rosewood, I sent a signal to my fellow guardians. Then I tried to track Bianca down as best I could but soon? Any trace of her was covered by rain and wind. Even tooth’s tiny fairies & sandy using his dreamsand to detect her? We couldn’t find anything. While the others may have eventually given up? I haven’t. I won’t give up on the hope that somewhere out there? She’s still alive and hopefully? Happy. That’s all I wanted for her.


	12. Tooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coeus = titan of Resolve and Intelligence
> 
> Phoibe = titan of Radiance and Prophecy
> 
> In my take? the man in the moon is the son of these two and has both of their powers.

Being the guardian of memories has many responsibilities; collecting and organizing the teeth of children, making perfect clay molds for the parents who may want to hold on to them for a bit before getting rid of them, maintaining the memories that lay inside the teeth, and making sure the coins my fairies would leave were up to date and snuff with the countries. It became challenging with the huge technological shift but I’m used to it. as for my fairies? Each may be a tiny fragment of myself but to me, they were my own children. I still recall the day I was made a guardian, no matter how bittersweet. 

I was dressed in colorful fabrics, my skin was tan as copper, my dark hair was done up in a decorative bun. I had many jewels and rings but I felt miserable. From what I could tell? I was part of the upper class and I oversaw the wellbeing of children of nobles and occasionally royalty. I couldn’t conceive children of my own but I was more than capable of healing children. It was rare that women were well learned but I must’ve been an exception. I don’t think I was married but I don’t think I was a widow based on how the few people I remembered interacted with me. All the same, I still felt happiest seeing the children at ease. They seemed so sweet and innocent like they were blessed by whatever gods from my past. 

If anything, the one thing I couldn’t recall was my name from back then. I had sisters and they seemed nice enough. They also were wealthy but I’m not sure about how they lived their lives. I do know that they looked at me sorrowfully when I learned I was unable to have children. My mother placed a hand on my shoulder, trying to console me but I recalled what one sister said; “If she can’t have children then no man will marry her. She may be a good house keep but that doesn’t matter if she can’t birth an heir.”. My mother hushed her saying something about how some force would curse my sister for speaking such a way. I had to prove to the others that I was worth more than just what was deemed of me. 

I had my chance when I managed to outsmart an assassin who wanted to take the life of my father’s friend. I had proven to them that the culprit was trying to drug him while also getting him drunk. I had also cleared out any so-called “incents” that were meant to help with the mind. In truth, they just made the person exposed to it pass out & thus making kills significantly easier. At first, they thought I was in on it but my father backed me up by letting them know that I had been with him the whole day. I had an eye for herbs and had no motive to kill his friend. From then, my father entrusted me to the care of the children. He said that I was more helpful to the future than to the past. 

For a few months, I was taking care of the children and they were well behaved. Whenever one was on their best behavior, I would give them a small treat or reward to help encourage it. each one was different but I noticed some of them were having trouble sleeping so I would sing to them and they’d drift off. Once each was asleep, I would get some as well then I would wake with the sunrise and get meals ready. I knew many felt I shouldn’t be in the kitchen but I made the argument that any respectful woman, poor or rich, should know how to care for themselves and their loved ones. 

The effort I put in would affect the children and they’d ask me if they could help in any way. I would give them small tasks and with time? they learned mote skills than half the guards. I know because I had asked the guards about their skills when they tried to criticize me. From how they kept quiet after the question? I knew they had next to nothing. the mothers all seemed to enjoy how I was able to turn the children from “spoiled rotten” to “model children”. 

Sadly, all good things come to an end and my life was no such exception. The smell of smoke, the clatter of iron and steel, the crackle of fire. Our home was ablaze inside but outside there was a maelstrom of wind and rain. I managed to get many of the children to their parents and then lead them to safety. In the confusion, I had been severely burned and my beautiful clothes were reduced to ash. 

At the end of it all? Everyone looked at me and I saw looks of hatred. I was horrified to hear that they thought I had started the fire. The children’s protest did nothing to sway the parents and I found myself being bound by ropes and chains. There I was burned, stark naked, stripped of any pride, and accused of something I had no reason to commit. I heard the crowd demand I die by the pyre on the holiest day as if to cleanse the world of a deed that wasn’t mine. Unfortunately for me, that was the next day and my sentencing was at midnight. I begged for them to have a heart, to shed mercy on me, but my pleas fell on deaf ears. 

The night of my sentence, I looked up to the silvery full moon. If there was such a thing as a god? Then I begged them to spare me in death for they knew I had done nothing. I felt a moonbeam land on me after I was gaged and the fire lit. I felt the flames lick my flesh, the gag and smoke made my screams of pain and coughs pitiful as if I was already at my last breaths when the torture was just beginning. I banged my head against the pile of wood behind me. I wanted to be unconscious for this, it would make the pain easier. 

Then, everything went white and I felt like I was floating. I knew then I had died but when I opened my eyes, I looked down and saw I had feathers. I had gold feathers around my wrists and I had wings like a butterfly. I looked myself over and I didn’t know what to think, was this punishment for something? Then I heard a kind voice. “This is no punishment; this is a second chance. Someone as kind as you shouldn’t have to have suffered such a barbaric death. Especially since all you did was anything any mother would do, protecting her children.” I turned and saw a short man in all white and ivory. He was bald as a boulder but his eyes looked at me solemnly. 

“Who… who are you?” I asked as I wrapped my arms around myself as if to shield myself. He looked away and gave me his outer coat, likely understanding my feelings. Once I pulled it over me, he stood beside me and said, “I go by many names but you may know me as the ‘Man in the Moon.’ Officially though, I am Coeus.” My eyes shot open at that name. I may not have been one for faiths of the earth but I had this feeling that the moon had a sort of awareness to it. I read many stories about the moon and told them to any of the curious children. “you.. you saved me?” I asked as I looked at him. 

His expression was sad as he explained that while he ended my pain, he didn’t save me. He gave me a new life and purpose if I longed for one. I thought about it, then I realized something. All this time, the only thing I really wanted more than anything was to take care of children as if they were my own. Even if for only a night. “how can I do that?” I asked him. he smiled warmly & showed me the children I took care of; they were mourning me. They left out flowers and treats for me, some made little gifts. I saw one of the boys leave a tooth for me saying he had nothing else to give but he would never forget how kind and giving I was. I sniffled and felt a tear land on my hand. From that came the first box for teeth, for memories of children. 

From then on, I was the tooth fairy but my friends called me Tooth. I would gather the teeth and leave a coin by night, but I’d stay a bit to make sure they were safe. But as the population grew, I needed more help and had to maintain a sanctuary of memories. I missed the kids so much but at least I can be a mother from a distance if only for a short while. I still miss having a chance to see the kids but with so many needing me all at once? It was simply better if I stay in my palace and my fairies act on my behalf, but I would personally inspect and remind the children of what’s important. Afterall, I am a mother in the truest sense.


	13. North

Sometimes I miss how my life used to be; my wife, my homeland, and my comrades. I don’t regret the events that lead to this but I do miss it. I used to be human as well. I used to be a soldier and explorer but one day for whatever reason, I found myself stabbed in the stomach. I can’t recall why they did it but I do know the person was staring down at me and vowed that I wouldn’t be the only one who would suffer that night. I suppose it’s natural for people to hate the tsar for things beyond his control and thus hate those who work for him. Regardless, I looked to the stars that night and only saw what I have seen all my life. the wonder and beauty of the night sky. How the heavens seemed to smile, the way the wind seemed to sing, and how the horses were loyal but wild souls. 

When I became a guardian, I found myself lonely and needing company. So, I called on my friend Manny and asked if my wish was possible. He smiled and said that my existence defies the impossible. This was true, but he also was seeing if I caught on. yes, I could find love and have a family but it mustn’t take from my responsibility as a guardian. I did what any young man in my position would do; I thought I had it figured out and went on to find someone to love. I had an idea of what I was attracted to but admittedly? I have gotten slapped at least 25 times before getting it right. Then, one night a few days before Christmas Eve, I met her. Anya Diann. She was like an angel to me; she had bright green eyes, long strawberry blond hair, fair skin, and she had a voice that was as warm & rich as hot cocoa.

She and I shared a night together, just talking and cracking jokes. She told me how she was from a far-off land and was fluent in most languages. I would eventually learn she was attached to deer and horses. As time went on? We eventually got married and we built our home together in the North Pole. She had even made friends with the local yetis and helped to teach me their language. While it was difficult to speak, I was able to understand what they said and they understood me. Eventually, she told me what she was; a shifter who was native to the tundra areas. She was afraid that I would resent her but I told her that no matter the form she takes, she is still my Anya. 

She smiled and nuzzled me, helped me come up with new ideas, maintained the house while I was gone. We were happy for years until she started getting sick. I tried to help but eventually, we realized what the problem was. She wasn’t meant to be permanently human and much less staying in one place. She was supposed to be free and tied to no one. It broke my heart & angered me but one look at her eyes? I knew that she would always love me and I her but that’s why I had to free her. 

So, the night before Christmas eve, I held her close, kissed her, told her I loved her and took off her wedding band. She shivered and cried but then shifted into the beautiful stag she was always meant to be. She blinked away tears, licked my cheek, and then ran off. I turned away and slid her ring on my thumb. From then on, I would devote myself to the children and the yetis who decided to stay and help me. For some reason? They brought me small elves to try and cheer me up, and while it was a nice gesture? I felt a bit odd having them here but I decided to keep them here where they’d be warm and safe. I may live in the cold but my heart would never be. That is how I’ve always been and how I would forever be. It’s why I am a guardian.


	14. Jasmine

I was rather pleased with myself for about a week. But when I learned that my target had been made a guardian? I was more than livid. I felt my anger build and went to train with pitch. he smiled at me and we started. He sent blast after blast, wave upon wave of dark sand at me. Each time I countered with a small burst of wind and sound. I turned the sand against him at times and aimed to skewer him knowing it couldn’t harm him. He chuckled and then caught one of my spears of sand and then the fight was over. I was tired, angry, and hurt about what I had learned. “how could he just replace me?! Like I don’t matter?!” I began to sob. 

Pitch walked up and pulled me close. He stroked my hair while patting my back. “Jasmine, it’s not your fault he was so cold and uncaring. But we still have time before this Jamie becomes an official guardian. If you want, we can erase him from this world the only way fitting.” His voice was comforting and calm as he looked into my eyes. I nodded and he handed me a tissue so I could blow my nose. “Now then, let's see that pretty smile of yours” he cooed and I smiled. 

That night, Cassandra walked over to me asking if she could tag along. “I want to check on my mom. Is that ok with you?” she asked. I nodded and as we headed out on the backs of our mares, we started talking. “How’s your training going?” I asked. She sighed, “well, I figured out how to reduce some solids to liquid. I’m just not sure about a few things.” Her voice seemed to have a twinge of sadness to it. I pushed the thought from my mind as we continued. I told her about the upcoming attack but left out a few things. Particularly that Jamie would be one of our top targets, I knew she had history with him. I couldn’t risk it going array, especially with my brother being around.

It was a long ride but when we got there, Casandra dropped by and kept an eye on her mom. She watched and was glad her mom was smiling with the hollow copy of herself, even this Sophie seemed happier. She looked around and saw some of the kids looked miserable and she learned why. She bit her lip and just trudged along beside me as we surveyed the area. She knew now but she didn’t ask me if I already knew. Thank goodness for that. I broke the silence and said “It wasn’t your fault. Accidents happen.” She simply nodded as we rode on. When we were done here, we went straight home and prepped ourselves for the night. Casandra would have to stay behind but she understood.

As the house’s lights went out and people were sound asleep, we were given our tasks. Bianca and I were to find and split up the team, pitch would cover us by keeping North and Sandy busy. Radiant would wait till the team was split in two so she could get what she needed from the tooth palace. Once done, we’d retreat and bide our time. I had one target and I would have him. let’s see how well he can protect his new friend when I’m done with him.


	15. Jamie

It was the start of winter when we were called together. At first, I thought I had done something wrong or something. Jack saw my expression and placed a hand on my shoulder. “Hey, don’t worry. More than likely Manny was trying to give you time to adjust before breaking the news.” His eyes smiled as much as his lips and we headed to the palace like shop. The air was crisp and bit at me but I found that I wasn’t cold at all. Jack stayed by my side as we made our way. I saw the heroes of my past; Toothiana, Bunnymund, Sandman, and North. 

Each one looked at me but Tooth was the first to pull me into a hug. She was like I remembered; energetic, colorful, caring, and warm. Her fairies buzzed around me chirping excitedly. Bunny hadn’t changed a bit but he did have a smirk, I didn’t know rabbits could smirk, as he ruffled my hair a little. Sandman had his words written out but he was so excited I couldn’t understand him. The yetis seemed to be staying a distance from me but I could understand why. 

North looked at me, “Alright now, before we make with the party, we need to discuss why you’re here.” He said and while I had a fairly good idea what they meant; I was still processing this. Tooth decided to explain things; “You see Jamie” as she gestured to the massive globe with little lights on the countries. “Each of those lights is a child who believes in us and in magic. No matter who they are or what they’ve done? We protect them. But as you saw for yourself when pitch threatens us? He’s a threat to the children too. But the man in the moon chose you as our newest guardian.” Her voice made the situation clear. 

Bunny was a little blunt when he said, “We know you have the potential, but just like the rest of us you have to prove it.” I knew he was trying to be clear and honest. They gave me a bit to think on this. I looked to Jack for help, to which he just said “I saw it in you the night we met. Remember?” I smiled, how could I forget; I stood up to pitch and told him that while I do believe in him? I’m not afraid of him. I stood my ground and helped however I could. I remembered what the man in the moon told me; my courage is why he gave me this chance. I looked at them and said “so, how do I prove myself?” North smiled and said “You help us with a crisis. Lucky for you, we do have one.” 

He showed me what was going on by flipping the switch to the lights that were more faded. I saw how the lights weren’t as bright. If anything, the children corresponded to them looked hollowed. I noticed some of them were my friends, others were kids I didn’t know. I saw one that had to be Sophie, she was looking worse for wear. “Let’s get started then” I said, glad to help. I have to admit the sleigh launch was probably the most fun I’d had in a while. It was an amazing view though bunny seemed to be uncomfortable. Guess he isn’t one for rollercoasters, on the way Jack gave me a heads up they might not see or hear me. I remembered how Sophie acted but if she still believed? Then it shouldn’t be so bad.

When we got there? I was shocked by what I saw, a huge storm in the dead of night. It wasn’t normal though; I saw how colors were faded from decorations. I saw flashes of lightening and heard rumbles of thunder. I felt a familiar presence. Soon as we landed, I heard a bloodcurdling shriek and saw a hawk come flying at us. I saw the familiar figures and heard their hoof steps. A chill ran down my spine knowing who was behind this. Sure enough, pitch showed his unwanted face but he wasn’t alone. 

He had my sister, a black sand blade held to her neck. “Leave. Her. alone” my voice firm and conveying no room for negotiation. Pitch simply smiled and held her out to me, “You want her? go ahead. take her.” it had to be a trick but I saw her eyes and knew they were hers. I took her wrist and pitch let go of her. then he unleashed a storm of sand attacks, rapid and seeming from out of nowhere. 

A bolt of lightning hit the ground and sent me backward. I held on to my sister and took the blunt of the fall. When I was sure we stopped skidding I looked at her, “run! Get out of here soph!” I told her. She did run and I got back up only to use my spear to slash at the unholy spawns. I heard each of the guardians take on the beasts but then I saw Jack frozen in place. 

He was looking at a girl and she had her eyes locked on him. “You think you can protect the kids? You couldn’t even protect me! You left me!” I heard her yell. I saw a second girl nearby and aiming a bow and arrow at Jack. I had no time to think. I ran up, shoved him out of the way, and felt it pierce somewhere between my heart, lungs, and spine. It felt my whole body had been hit by poison. I heard Jack call my name as I hit the pavement hard. I heard one of the girls come close to me and felt her pick me up. It was hard to describe what it was like having your mind only partly aware yet you’re unable to move. I heard Bunny demand them to put me down. I saw he and Jack looked at the two culprits like they had seen a ghost or something. 

I hadn’t even lasted the night before this happened. I heard small echoes in my mind, “pathetic. useless. Worthless.” All of these and more were swirling around in my skull as I tried to think. I tried to keep my light alive. But soon? All I heard was a sweet song and the last thing I saw was Jack trying to reach for me. Then? Everything went black as every beat of my heart felt painful as it supplied blood and air to my brain. I felt like someone had stabbed a knife into it. I felt like my head was throbbing and my heart was making it worse. I felt my body go entirely limp but my mind was desperately trying to fight off whatever force was trying to invade my heart. I fell unconscious after that.


	16. Jack Frost

“Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!” I yelled. I had never felt this angry or hurt before. I had one job to do, just one, and I failed. Not only that but once again, the people I care about most are the ones who pay the price. It didn’t make sense and was hardly fair. I didn’t want to think about anything but I couldn’t get that girl’s face out of my mind. Was that really, was she? I hardly heard anyone for a while but Bunny sucker punched me in the face. “GET A GRIP ON YOURSELF MATE!” he yelled. “We haven’t lost yet and knowing Pitch he isn’t going to kill Jamie.” His face inches from mine and his eyes narrowed, making it clear as day that while he understood my pain. North looked at me with an expression I couldn’t read. Did he blame me? “Bunny is right Jack. Pitch knows better than to try and kill a guardian if they can be useful to him.” he said. At first I didn’t know what he meant but it quickly sunk in; Pitch planned to use Jamie’s abilities for whatever sick purpose he had. I remembered the lights looking dull and I realized what he was really doing. “He’s trying to make us fight the kids.” I said those words before realizing it but from their faces? They had realized it. 

We headed to the Tooth palace to check on things and she found only a few memory boxes were out of place. She opened one of the fallen boxes and found the teeth snuggly inside but something was wrong. I saw her eyes widen as she examined the teeth. She looked at us and showed us what she saw; black sand had filled the crevasses and grooves of some of the teeth. “He’s altered the memories” she said in a horrified voice. I didn’t completely understand but it hardly mattered. Pitch was using kids to attack us and what we stand for. I tried using a tiny snowflake but it did nothing but aggravate it. Sandy tried his best to carefully remove the blackness and combined with tooth’s ability to see the memories, but it only worked for a little bit. “Sandy and I will stay and guard the rest of the teeth.” She finally said. That left me, bunny, and north to find out more information. Oh goodie. 

Before we left I asked tooth why she stays in her palace. She told me how she can’t be every were at once every night. That’s why her fairies go out into the field and she maintains watch over the memories. She looked at the box sadly, and I knew what she left unsaid, “I wasn’t here when they needed me.” I held her close saying “You won’t be going anywhere for a while. They still believe in you.” She nodded and then I headed for the sleigh with Bunny and North. I thought about Jamie and mentally begged him to hold on.


	17. Jamie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEADS UP GUYS! THIS IS WHERE THINGS START TO GET DARK AND THE HEAVIER STUFF COMES IN! IF YOU DON'T THINK YOU CAN HANDLE IT? I UNDERSTAND BUT DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!

Time seemed to stretch on forever but I only heard bits and pieces. A girl was talking to the only voice I recognized, pitch. “I will leave him to you. After all, this is your revenge after all” he said to someone as I slowly opened my eyes. A brilliant ray of light landed squarely into my eyes and sent my head into further pain. I tried wiggling about and realized I was bound in black chains, my torso wrapped in bandages, and my legs were limp as I was half-hanging & half-kneeling by the chains. I felt miserable and weak. 

She walked up to me and took down her hood, she was surprisingly pretty and she looked, familiar somehow. She smiled at me and gently cupped my jaw with her palm. “shhh, rest. You took a heavy blow. Have to say, I am impressed. Not many people would sacrifice themselves to take obvious bait.” Her voice was sweet and calm. I had to wonder why she was here but more importantly, “Who are you? Where did you take me?” I asked. She smiled and said, “I’m the girl who’s about to change your life. as for where you are? The answer is underground.” I looked around the room and saw bird cages, chains, and those damned horses. 

Realizing where I was, the heart of Pitch’s lair, I struggled against the binds and tried using the fire I had to melt it to glass but I was hit by a surge of voltage into my heart. It felt like someone had turned on a switch inside me and I soon found it hard to breathe and see. As soon as it started, it had stopped, leaving me gasping for air. I looked up at her and she smiled at me smugly as she watched me suffer. “What do you want?” I asked her with a growl in my voice. 

Her smile dropped as she walked up to me, revealing my spear. “I want to watch my brother suffer the same pain that I did when he forgot about me.” She smacked my face with my own weapon and left a burn. “Unfortunately, I can’t kill you with this and frankly? It would be a way too easy to do.” She said brandishing my weapon as she walked away but left with parting words, “Oh and I wouldn’t try to escape or get help. That jolt you felt? It’ll only get worse and spread the contamination further till you’re a husk of who you used to be. So, unless you actually fancy joining us? I wouldn’t recommend struggling.” Her voice was radiating hatred but in a cold and sinister way. 

She left me alone with my thoughts. She had a brother? That’s when Jack’s strange behavior made sense. He must’ve just seen her after all those years of being not just alone but if what he told me is true? Didn’t remember anything about his life before his death. I felt sorry for her over that but why did she side with pitch? especially when she knows he’s evil. That’s when I heard a sinister chuckle, “Evil? Oh, you flatter me. Though I must say, I’m impressed. You truly have a will that rivals North’s but sadly, you and Jack have one crippling weakness… your beloved sisters.” 

He looked at me and took up something that seemed a cross between a whip and a bat. He started lashing me and each one felt like a freight train hit me. He enjoyed my screams and even shocked me occasionally with whatever was lodged inside me. “This is the price of a guardian! You’re immortal! You can’t die so easily! And thus, the pain goes on!” he yelled. Eventually, he stopped and left me alone. I was cold, in pain, and bit my lip to stop myself from crying. I would not give them that satisfaction.


	18. Bunnymund

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Book Three: Shadows of Despair & Rays of Hope

If there’s one thing I hate more than pitch screwing with the kids? It’s him messing with our heads, mine included. That’s what pitch did to me… the sick bastard targeted the very people who we both need to survive. He’s purely selfish and nothing more. When I ran to help Jack and Jamie, I saw what I couldn’t believe. My little girl aiding Pitch, I knew those eyes anywhere and it broke my heart. It had to be a trick, it just had too. At first, I wanted nothing more than hug her but then I remembered who she was helping. Before I knew it they had taken Jamie with them but I wasn’t too worried. He’s a tough kid and he wouldn’t break so easily.

The whole way to the tooth palace my mind tried to figure out why she would help someone like that. After all these years, she may be back but I might also have to fight her. Once we learned what was causing some of the problems, we decided to split up and cover more ground that way. Before leaving I asked Tooth about the box that was supposed to be for my girl. She showed it to me and, of course, it was bare. I wasn’t surprised but I needed to make sure my eyes weren’t deceiving me. Then, grudgingly, I got back on that damned sleigh, heading to the north pole. 

The whole ride there, I let my mind spin and wonder but when I heard North say my name I looked up. “yeah?” I said. He simply repeated what he said, “I noticed you and Jack were caught off guard by something. Care to talk about it?” I knew it wasn’t really a question because if we were going to stop pitch, rescue Jamie, and undo the damage Pitch had done before it became permanent? We had to confront what the problem was.

Once we were back indoors and got something warm to drink? We sat down and I took a deep breath before speaking. “I think I got part of my prayer answered. I think my daughter is alive but…” I couldn’t say it. I was trying so hard to find the words but they wouldn’t find their way from my mind to my mouth. Jack looked at me confused, of course, he didn’t get it. It happened years before he was even conceived. “I think I saw Bianca during the fight. I saw her face but I don’t know if it was real or a trick. If it was her… then I want to try and get her back alive. I want to know what happened and how far she’s fallen.” I said knowing that she could very well be anything but innocent anymore. 

North sighed and placed a hand on my shoulder but said nothing, and while he said nothing? His meaning was clear; we will do what we can but I can’t make any promises. I felt surprisingly better knowing that and when I looked up from my drink, I saw Jack giving me a sympathetic look. “I kinda get what you mean. My situation isn’t the exact same but the girl I was looking at was my sister. I can’t remember her name but thanks to baby tooth? I did remember how I was able to save her. She was the reason I became Jack Frost.” He sighed as I listened. 

If he couldn’t remember her or anything from before he became who he is now then… It felt like I had been hit in the gut by one of North’s flying mules. Suddenly things were making sense for both him and Pitch’s current motives. I couldn’t help envying him a little, while he may only have a few scraps of memories about her? I only ever knew my little girl as an infant. Stupid I know but I couldn’t help it. North looked between us and smiled as if he figured something out. “for now? let’s get Jamie back and knock pitch’s lights out.” I said and they smirked knowing I hadn’t given up.


	19. Casandra

To say I was surprised to see Jamie Bennett was the prisoner that Pitch and the others brought in would be an understatement. I kept my hood up as instructed so he couldn’t see my eyes and I made no conversation. Even if I wanted to, I knew he’d probably hate me. I brought him his tray of food and undid his chains on his wrist. Only then did he see the ones on his ankle and that his “room” was a cage with a bed. I felt horrible and sick for doing this but I knew I couldn’t face him. His tone was firm but that was all, “I hope you see what’s really happening before it’s too late. I just don’t want to see you broken.” I knew he was sincere which is why I left without a word. 

Once I was safely out of earshot, I went to my room and packed up my things. Before I could pick the bag up, I heard pitch’s cold voice. “excuse the intrusion dear, but uh.. I don’t recall saying that you’ve mastered your fears yet.” I looked him in the eyes and said “You’re wasting your time and breath. I’m done with you and your so-called help. I don’t need you anymore.” He looked at me like I was kidding. He laughed as he closed the distance within a fraction of a second. “Oh Casandra, you’re simply adorable thinking you have a choice.” He sneered as honey dripped from his words. “But let’s not kid ourselves, if you went back now? Then your mother would know that all that cheer, all that bonding, all of it was a lie. Then she’d never trust you again. And without trust? How can there be any kind of love?” 

His tone getting angrier and faster as he never took his eyes from mine. “shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!” I screamed. He simply went on, “You couldn’t make your own friends. The day you and the others became friends? That was thanks to Jack, not you. The kids are still afraid of you even now. And what about precious little Sophie? It’ll break her heart knowing that everything you did for her while grieving was a lie. Then who will she have? Her broken mother? The kids in the neighborhood? We both know that you’ll still be in a broken home, with a broken life. You’ll be utterly alone with only me for company.” I threw anything I could at him, desperate to make him stop. He blocked it with ease and never raised a hand to me. 

One of the objects hit a mirror behind him and he dodged effortlessly. When I looked up, I saw my face in the broken glass. “See what I mean? You’re a monster driven by your own doubts.” He said before leaving me alone in the room. I cried as the weight of reality came crashing down on me. He was right, I was no better than him because I was too much a coward to face my problems. Instead? I ran away leaving everyone I cared about. I curled up on the ground, letting the waves of regret smother me.


	20. Jasmine

The night of the new moon was beautiful as I was headed to our prisoner’s room. I walked up to him and saw he was sound asleep. I lightly stroked his hair, just barely touching it. He was so vulnerable and so helpless, but all I did was watch him sleep. when he mumbled Jack’s name in his sleep, I pulled my hand back and left. I had nothing but hatred for this kid and I was going to make every second of his life here a living hell. I used some of the magic Pitch taught me to see into his heart and his mind; his heart was still strong and brave but his mind was wracked with vines of doubt. 

One of which was if he would ever see them again. He was also afraid of ending up like pitch; cold and unfeeling. I wanted to scream, I wanted to torment this brat for thinking that way about my mentor. Oh if only he knew what the guardians were really like under all their promises of protection and safety. I decided to reveal some of their failings to Jamie in his dreams. The times children were beyond help, the times they were too late, and even the horrors they couldn’t protect children from. Soon he was tossing and turning in his sleep, sending me a rush of power to my choker. I left and let him wallow in his own mind, the one place you can never truly be safe from your fears. 

The next day, I went out with Radiant to find that rabbit. With any luck, we could ensnare him and sow the seeds of doubt in him. sure, enough we found him and we put our plan to action; radiant took Bianca’s form and I mimicked her voice perfectly. Through a share-synch spell, I would be able to guild her words and lure the spring soul to his downfall. She walked over to bunny, “who- who are you?” I said. He looked at her and held out a hand. “Let me see your wrist.” He said. She hesitated but let him see, his eyes conveyed his conviction. 

He held Radiant close and cried, “I thought I lost you forever.” I fake cried as I spun a tale of how she survived and how she had a feeling she wasn’t where she was meant to be, that she saw his face in her dreams. He ate this sob sap up as he listened to our lies and soon she asked “Why is that? Am I supposed to know you?” he looked heartbroken, choking back tears, “No, you were only a little tike when you were taken from us. But a father never forgets his daughter’s face.” She hugged him tightly and I let out soft sobs that sounded real. “Daddy.” I sobbed as he held her. “He won’t let me go, dad. I wish I could run away but I can’t. I’m scared.” I said, rolling my eyes as he promised to come to find her. I gave him directions to where to meet up. 

That done, all we had to do was wait for him to show. He would and we’d have everything we need to smother any & all hope. He did eventually come but it felt too easy. “You didn’t really think I wouldn’t have seen through you?” he snarled. Radiant dropped her disguise and smirked. “How about we cut a deal? You want your daughter and the brat back but we’ll need something in they’re place. How about…. Jack frost himself?” I saw how bunny looked like he might be considering it. “Tell you what, come back same time tomorrow. If you don’t show up with Jack then will know your answer.” She sneered and Bunny just ran off but didn’t come back. Oh well, just proves to me how little they care for these brats.

We headed back and I decided to take it up a notch. I would take the one thing he loves most. Soon as the others headed out to do their tasks, I sent my hawk to Jack with a message. :: If you want Jamie back, come to the lake where you died. COME ALONE!:: 

I waited for him to come to the lake and he did. I stepped out from behind the tree, my eyes locked on his. I took my hood down to reveal my gold eyes and dark brown-black hair. I saw his eyes widen as he smiled at the sight of me. I smiled and for a moment? I felt happy again. My brother recognized me and held me close. He cried a little with me in his arm, “I missed you so much.” I felt my heart harden because I had to know… did he really know who I was or was he just seeing what he wanted? “Jack? do you know my name?” I asked, my hand cupping his cheek. 

His eyes told me everything as his mind raced for a name. I backed away, on to the ice, hoping that might jog his memory. I saw his reaction, he instinctively reached out for me. “I.. I can’t remember your name but I remember your face. How I pulled you to safety.. I saw you reach out for me and I heard you scream my name.” he said, his heart was probably breaking as he tried to force a name to surface. Finally, he would know my pain, of not being remembered by the only family you have left. My eyes must have looked cold and murderous from how he seemed taken further aback. 

As if he had been rudely woken up from a blissful dream, he remembered why he was here. “Why are you helping Pitch?” he asked, his voice calm but hurt. I looked at him and smirked, “why else? He kept me company in the years you weren’t around. Before you ask, I lived a full life and had kids. But when I passed away and found myself at 16? I knew it was because one of us had unfinished business here. I tried reaching out to you for years but each time you just looked at me like I was a stranger!” My voice shook with anger and I felt my face flush with heat. 

“Pitch, however, didn’t harm me or let harm come to me. He may be the embodiment of darkness but he isn’t the monster your new friends make him out to be!” Tears stung my eyes as I let everything out, the winds picked up and thunder rumbled. The sun was blocked out by the clouds as my wrath steadily grew. “and to make it worse?! You eventually replaced me! I know I never should have asked you to take me skating that day but do you really hate me that much?!” I felt like my heart was going to burst from anger but I couldn’t look at his eyes. He said nothing and I looked at him and saw his shocked expression. It was as if I had struck him with the back of my hand. 

I saw his eyes tremble in realization as he found his voice and swallowed hard, “Jasmine.. that’s your name.” he said as he took a step towards me. “Jasmine, I never hated you. I didn’t even remember you or anyone from our past until a few years ago. For 300 or so years I was unable to remember anything but the night the man in the moon renamed me as Jack Frost and gave me a new life.” his eyes misting up as he walked closer. He tried to pull me into a hug but my shadow became a wall between us. 

I didn’t want to hear his excuses, his claims to still love me. “If that was true, then why didn’t you come look for me when you remembered me?!” I shouted. “I thought you had gone to the afterlife with our mom.” He said sadly. My heart told me he wasn’t lying but I didn’t care. He can’t undo all the years I spent in the darkness, slowly letting pitch earn my trust. “You just came here for him.” My voice pointed like a dagger, knowing the real reason he was here. 

“Jasmine, please. You don’t need to stay with Pitch. You can come live with me; we can start over. I know you and Jamie will get along fine. We can be a- “, He didn’t get to finish his words as I hurled a wave of sound at him. It sent him into a tree behind him and he looked at me in pure shock as he stood up. “NO! I WON’T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH HIM OR YOU!” I screamed and vanished inside my shadow. He ran toward me trying to grab my hand but he missed and got my cloak.


	21. Jamie

I heard someone coming to the room I was caged in. It sounded like hell was breaking loose and I braced myself for whatever they would do to me. No matter what, they couldn’t make me submit. I would never be their tool by choice and I would fight with every fiber of my being to get away from them. The crashing noise stopped and finally the door slowly opened, Jasmine was there. She looked about ready to kill but she had no weapon, I braced myself for the only thing this could mean. Instead of screaming insults or getting physical, she came close to me and kissed my lips. 

That caught me off guard & I shoved her away. A mistake in hindsight as the chains gripped my writs and held me steadfast. She took something from her pocket, the spear head I made. She threw it on the ground shattering it, causing smoke to surround us. Then she began to sing loudly, locking eyes with me. It was a haunting melody and my mind started to feel clouded, the smoke became a bright blue, a set of sulfur blue flames licked at me. I felt my heart race as my body felt heavy and tingly. It was if I was being slowly crushed but shocked buy powerful bolts all at once. 

The smoke and flames slowly coiled around me. I screamed in primal agony; it was the worst pain I could ever recall. It was like I was being smothered, drown, shocked, and burnt alive all at once. Her song blocked my voice and cries for help. I saw my skin go a greenish grey, my nails became black, I felt my heart swell as it raced. I was so terrified and knew she was enjoying this. Soon, I felt numb… like my mind had been severed from my body. 

She stopped singing and despite clearly looking like hell & being broken, I felt no pain. I couldn’t speak despite my voice working fine. She cupped my face and smiled at me, her eyes fluttered seductively. “Now then Jamie. Tell me how you feel about me” she cooed. It felt like I was watching a movie from inside my mind. My lips betrayed my thoughts, saying I loved her. That I wanted to make Jack suffer for what he did to her. If it was possible to feel your heart break while unable to do a damned thing about it? Then this was one of those times. I screamed and fought as hard as I could but she had me in an iron grip. My body was a slave to her while my mind resists. Would this be my life? Eternity in darkness? Tormenting all the people I care about?! 

She called Pitch into the room, smiling proudly as she hung off my arm. Pitch smirked as he looked at me, he placed a headband around my head. “You’re one of us now.” He grinned in a sort of feral way. I wanted to scream, to run, to find Jack or Bunny or any of them! Why hadn’t they come?! The voices that tormented me were so much louder now and I covered my ears. I cried and saw my body not responding to me. I really was a prisoner now, a prisoner of my own mind. He handed me my spear and it glowed brightly as a flame forged a prong that could deal heavy damage.


	22. Bianca & Cassandra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok! first combo chapter. just so everyone knows? I'll be using the first letter of one of the names for each character to know who is who.  
> 

B~ I had a lot of time to think since I failed during our first attack. Pitch had personally disciplined me for my failure. I was grateful that unlike my previous mentor, he had enough of a conscious to only beat me a third to death. When he stopped he said calmly, “You did however gain us one critical prize. Now, next time? do not disappoint me.” he left me alone to tend to my wounds. Cassandra’s room was next to mine and I heard her crying. I knew what would happen if I left my room until I was called by those horses. I felt so horrible for her as she was silent for a long while. I decided to take a chance & go to her room. I knocked on her door but it creaked open on its own. I entered quickly and shut the door behind me. 

I saw her curled up on the floor and she didn’t move even when I approached. She only moved when I tried to place a hand on her arm. She was so.. well I wouldn’t say scared but I guess defeated. She looked up at me with eyes that seemed to just beg me for help. I want to just hold her, to keep her close, and never let anyone harm her. I sighed and said “Cassandra? Do you want to talk?”. She looked up at me and then just clung to me, sniffling. I knew what I had to do; I had to get her the heck out of here lest history repeats itself. We thought of every possible way out of here and came up with a plan. 

C ~ To say I was surprised to see Bianca there to comfort me at my lowest was a surprise. She had heavy bruises on her legs and arms yet here she was, holding me close wanting to help. We knew that we’d be given another chance to prove ourselves in the field, so that would be our chance. We just had to keep it together till then. She whispered “be strong” to me and left so she could go to her room. Soon, Pitch visited me and brought me some dinner. “Once you’ve had dinner, meet us in the training arena.” He said in a neutral tone, though his eyes seemed to delight in the idea of something else. I ate at the desk in my room and thought about what would await me. I noticed he had brought me my favorite meal; a cheeseburger, fries, and a v8 to drink. I enjoyed the flavors and soon joined the others. 

Imagine my shock when I saw Jamie Bennet, not just alive but working with us. Something had changed in him but it wasn’t like with me or the others. He looked… worse somehow, I couldn’t explain it but his eyes looked sinister. His grin was subtle but cruel. My heart broke knowing they had gotten to him too. The first friend I had was turned into a weapon of hatred and torment. If someone that strong could be broken, then what hope was there for me? Pitch had us train in pairs to improve; me with Bianca, radiant with himself, and Jamie with Jasmine. It was during this I discovered what I was capable of. I had accidentally destabilized one of Bianca’s arrows when I sent a spike of dark sand at her bow and arrow. They evaporated and we tried again to see if it was a fluke. Sure enough, I was able to do it again and again. He then had the others fight me one at a time to test it and eventually, I had to fight Jamie. He didn’t even hesitate as we fought, well HE fought, I didn’t because I was trying to wrap my head around what was going on. I dodged each attack and tried to stop him but each time I tried, he managed to get a swipe at me. after I lost, we went to bed and I was left trying to understand what just happened.


	23. Pitch Black

I have to say, when I heard Jasmine first sing? I thought she had potential for the scheme. Every other day, she would practice her songs and get better, each song would have a certain pull to it. I saw how it seemed to effect children but to avoid suspicion, I trained her to effect spirits instead. After a few years, all that practice and training paid off; we had successfully turned Jamie to our side. Now he obeyed jasmine, and she obeyed me. I wasn’t blind to Cassandra and Bianca slowly drifting from my grip, but at this point? Even if they did leave, where would they go? What could they do against me? 

As for Radiant, she was thoroughly enjoying messing with children’s heads as she personally played Houdini on them. She would leave little grains of the dark sand to the dreams, a few inside the channels in the Teeth, and even screwed with that rabbit’s eggs making him think it was Jack’s fault. It was too easy to disrupt the guardians and I had to admit, it left them unable to face the nightmare that would feed off the fear they’d slowly spread. However, my time is short as I know they’ll eventually fight back. So, I have to take care of some loose ends.

Under sky of the new moon, I took the two out to the arena and sicked my nightmares on them. The beasts were feral as they went after the blonde brat and her new friend. Bianca used her magic to create a shield but soon she was spent because how out of touch she is. She has yet to realize her true power lies not in some oversized mythical reptiles’ life nor in that of the darkness. So long as her power lays dormant? She can’t harm me or my mares. As for Cassandra? I could see her fear build and heard her screams become something out of a horror movie. In other words? Music to my ears. 

Then I saw my dark darlings stop swirling and kicking at the two. It was revealed that a single flower had taken their place and was trampled. Of course, bunny must have come for the brat using his tunnels. How he found them I don’t know but I do know this is the turning point of things. Fine, enough games. Let’s finish this once and for all. I went to Jamie, looking him dead in the eyes and said, “You have his heart. Now, go and break it, break HIM.” He nodded and Jasmine made sure to go with, understanding how powerful that disgusting emotion they call “love” is. Radiant had tampered with his memories; making Jack seem like he never cared. That he stayed away because Jamie wasn’t important at all. All the memories that involved Jack had him removed. The rest was perfectly intact. Temporary? Yes, but necessary.


	24. Tooth & Bunny

Tooth

Once they left; Sandy, my fairies and I kept tabs on things. Sandy made sure to maintain the dreams of the children though I did notice whose box was left out, one Radiant Rose. I took one of the teeth from her box and read the memories in it. What I saw both saddened and horrified me; a fire consuming a forest. A lone girl hiding behind a waterfall and then said girl became a stag with ivory horns. She looked to the moon and seemed to cry out in agony. It was making sense now; she blames the man in the moon for her parent’s deaths and was helping pitch. I immediately sent my best team of fairies to find North and the others to relay the message. I sent a few others to check on the those who’s memory boxes were taken; Jamie, Jasmine, and Cassandra. Sandy offered to stay and help me, to which I was grateful. If we were going to help these kids, we had to help them get their real memories back. 

As the days went on, I saw the lights dim ever so slowly. They didn’t stop all at once but they slowly died away. I suddenly felt like I was being slowly crushed. My feet felt like the slightest touch would burn them clean off. My head felt like it was going to split and I was going to faint all at once. My fairies came back with unsettling news, turns out that there was a hollow air around Cassandra. The other children still seemed perfectly fine save for the slow erosion of their faith in us, but none of them came off as a shell of who they are. Sandy sent some of his dream sand to investigate but when it turned black at the mere touch, we both knew what was wrong. She had been kidnapped and replaced. I sent word to Bunny while Sandy and I figured out how to handle this. 

Bunny

It took a lot of investigation but I finally found a way to infiltrate one of the tunnels leading to Pitch’s lair. In a word? Ironic. I wasn’t expecting him to be a fan of sunlight spilling into the heart of his home. i kept my wits about me as I looked around. If any night-mares came at me? I lopped off the legs with my boomerangs. I managed to find my way around though I couldn’t find anything useful. That’s when I heard screaming and followed it, only to discover an arena of sorts. I tapped the ground with my foot and when a hole opened? I jumped inside and I tapped on the side of the tunnel to bring the two people in with me. “This way,” I told them and while we headed to the Warren. 

Once we were safe and I made sure no one was following, I whistled for Jack and North. When they arrived, we checked to make sure we were who we claim. “Blizzard” I said firmly, only for Jack to respond in a tone of annoyance “68”. I looked to North and stated, “Winter’s Wonder” and he replied with “Spring of Hope”. That confirmed it and I showed them who I brought with me. Cassandra, the real Cassandra, and Bianca. Cassandra stayed close to Bianca, looking either scared or ashamed. I wasn’t sure which though it hardly mattered. Bianca immediately spoke up, “You saved us. But why? What’s in it for you?” her voice full of skepticism. Yep, that’s her, or at least if what the cheetah who claimed to have known her. Speaking of, he stepped out only for her to look shocked and sighed. “Why am I not surprised?” her tone disappointed. I stepped up and said, “I’m a guardian, I can’t just ignore a kid who needs my help.” 

Cassandra’s eyes locked on the ground. Finally, she looked up and said that all she wanted was to go home and make things right. I was more than happy to bring her home but Bianca quickly stood in front of her, like an older sister protecting the younger. “Why should we trust you? You claim to want to help but so did Pitch.” That hit a chord; she was right. Words don’t mean much without action behind it. Hunter, the cheetah, finally spoke up and offered a solution. “If you don’t trust him to take her home alone? Then go with him. when you get her home, you can use your healing magic as an extension of good faith.”, his voice calm & collected while also warm. It made me think about how my wife would describe me: the gentle hands of a lover and the warm voice of a father. This Hunter was Bianca’s significant other though I was more concerned with finding out the truth than what was going on in her love life. he managed to catch me up on what little he could clue me in on. how she grew up under the cruelty of a sorceress, how she eventually left when she learned the truth about her mentor. It broke my heart to hear this but I until otherwise? I would keep that to myself.


	25. Bianca & Cassandra

Bianca  
That evening we went through the tunnels to the town of Burgess. Along the way, Cassandra made sure to keep hold of my hand. I looked at the walls of the tunnels and saw that not only were they moss-covered stone but they also had certain patterns and colors in them. One looked oddly familiar though I doubt I had seen it before. I had seen many flowers, so why did this one seem different. I shook my head as we pressed on. it took us a good hour or so to reach Cassandra’s home. I headed into her room with her and quickly dissipated the fake with a tap of my healing spell. It recoiled as it whinnied then was returned to the golden dreamsand it originated as. 

Cassandra lay down in bed and I softly sang to her a song that would soothe her soul but also make the events of what happened before seem like a dream. Well, at least until she’s psychologically ready to face it on her own terms. Soon she was fast asleep and I stroked her hair before leaving. “rest now, little flower.” I whispered. I felt my heart sink as my eyes widened slightly. I had never been so happy to be invisible to people as when I heard the door open and her mom walked in. I felt my heart swell with sadness as she made sure her daughter was ok. It made me envious but I was happy that Cassandra was back home. no doubt pitch would return for her, so I decided to stay in the area. 

Cassandra  
I woke up in my home. I did it, I was home! I looked around expecting to find someone but I couldn’t remember who or why. I knew it was part of some plan we, this person & I, to tell people I was out of sorts because of grief and stress. Though I couldn’t remember a good deal of what had happened or who I was supposed to forget. All I did know was I had been out of sorts for months. I knew my mom and her boyfriend would probably be worried so I got up, got dressed, and headed to breakfast. I saw her sitting at the table and she beamed at me. She held me close, saying she’s glad I’m feeling better now. Her boyfriend, Davis, had been making fluffy French toast and bacon, my favorite. I was glad it was Saturday because it would mean I could go see Sophie again. Mom made sure to give us a ride to the Community center for clay classes. 

Still, Davis was nicer now. I guess I was just so focused on making mom happy, I forgot to give him a chance. I hope we can become a family; he might not replace my dad but he can at least be there when mom needs him. as for me? it’ll take time but I think we can make it work. I carried on though I must wonder: was it really a dream? Was it safe for me to be back home? If it is, why can’t I remember the person I was with? I still remember Pitch, the guardians, and Jamie passing away but nothing more. If it isn’t safe then… I hope I’m wrong, for all our sakes.


	26. Jasmine & Jamie

Jamie  
How long has it been since I became a slave in my own mind? A few days? A week? I guess it doesn’t matter. I still clung to the shred of hope I had saved. The hope that somehow, someway, I would get out of here. I would find the guardians, and they could help me. I pictured Jack’s face at the sight of me. The thought of how shocked he’d be was enough to send a crack in my heart. I never wanted him to worry about me. my thoughts turned to Jasmine. She had placed this… hex? I can’t say what she did but it was without a doubt one of the cruelest things I could think of. What did I even do to her? What did Jack do to her? Speaking of, she strolled in and smiled. Malice radiated from her like the warmth from the sun, she loved seeing me miserable. Her eyes flickered like a flame that attracts moths, her smile was cold as death, her touch was gentle in a way that was mocking. It wasn’t the touch of love or adoration or even affection. It was her back-handed way of saying “Good boy. You’re my pet and toy. That’s all you are to anyone”. 

She kissed me and gave me something, “Here, this will help you have better control of the dark sand.” She smirked and uncorked a fragrance. I felt my body go limp; I was relaxed but felt my lips turn to a cruel and I suppose “feral” smile. I immediately knew what she gave me: concentrated essence of fear. To this day I still don’t know how to describe it other than being similar to that of a drug. I know that sounds crude and honestly? I wish there were a better word for it. Fear in of itself is normal. It can even help to keep someone safe. But it’s when you let it control you or you take pleasure of people’s suffering? That makes it a problem. I understood this from a young age and I hope Sophie does too. But at this moment? I was fighting the effects it would have on my heart while it poisoned my mind. 

Jasmine:  
Ugh! This Jamie is so stubborn! Even when I have him under my control, I still see that glint of hope and courage in his eyes. No wonder Pitch had a hard time with him. Guess I’ll have to remind him whose side he’s on now. I gave him a dose that will weaken his reasoning. Later tonight, under the light of the moon? I’ll use that alluring illumination against him. Manny isn’t the only one who can draw people in like the sirens of myth. Tonight, I would enchant not just Jamie but all the children of that town. I can’t wait to watch them squirm as they’re forced to choose. 

I heard Pitch down the hall from my room, his voice full of anger. Bianca and Cassandra have defected but really? Who’s surprised? They were weak-willed and had no real drive to stay. If they think they can just up and leave without consequences? Then they’re dumber than they look. I brought him something to calm his nerves. He looked at me and smiled, took the beverage, and enjoyed the aroma. “Thank you, Jasmine. You truly are my faithful student. At least I know you’ll never leave.” He sighed in confidence. I snuggled close and smiled. Yes, he was clammy to the touch but he was also warm. No, I would never leave. This was my home; he was my family. What more could I want? He handed me the teeth boxes of Jamie and Cassandra. I knew exactly what I had to do; I added some more dark sand to them. If they want to rebel so badly? Then we’ll just have to keep them in line the old fashioned way.


End file.
